You're the Avatar, and I'm an Idiot (Makorra Drabbles)
by Maddy46
Summary: A collection of drabbles/one-shots about Makorra. Using a one-word prompt list containing 100 prompts. Chapter 6 now up: Tease. Korra gives a quick description of her and Mako teasing each other...
1. First Impression

AN- I have always loved AtLA, and I am now absolutely obsessed with LoK! My OTP is Makorra (Duh!), but I can't stop fangirling over Pabu. :P  
Anyway, this is my first LoK fic, so wish me luck!

This is a series of (hopefully!) 100 drabbles/one-shots based on the prompt list I found here: ?offset=48#/d341l2l

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or any related characters, plots etc. (Though if someone could give me Pabu, I'll love you forever!)

* * *

**1. First Impression**

He wished Bolin would stop bringing his crazy fangirls along before their matches. After all, he especially needed to learn focus and self-control. For an earthbender, his brother wasn't very grounded.

He insisted that this one was different, though… special, even. He was stubborn, though, and would _never_ admit that he thought so too. He ignored her to keep up the façade – he wasn't about to let Bolin know he was actually a warm-hearted firebender… his coldness was his trademark. He left the happy-go-lucky attitude to his brother, that's why they were the perfect team.

There was definitely something about this girl, though he simply couldn't place it. She had such an air of confidence about her, and she actually seemed quite fierce, no matter the fact that she had just been rescued by Bolin, of all people. He didn't have time to dwell on it, though; they had a match to win. Everyone knew he was really the only one even keeping the Fire Ferrets in the game half of the time, what with Hasook's uselessness. That's not to say Bolin didn't have his moments, he did, but he was a lot less focused and was still young.

After the match that they had only _just_ managed to win, he discovered the girl still hadn't left. He brushed off a compliment, still maintaining his cold, irritated demeanour. Usually these fangirls were silent by this point, and as he intended, left; but this girl was different – she retorted with an insult of her own. True to his self, he made sure not to display any outward signs of actually finding this amusing – no-one had ever stood up to him like that before… aside from maybe Bolin and Pabu.

After she revealed herself as the Avatar, it finally clicked. He couldn't believe he hadn't realised before! _That_ was what he'd picked up on before. Confidence bordering on cockiness, and a ferocity that was hard to rival, _of course_ she was the Avatar. He was an idiot. He'd gone and made himself an enemy of the _Avatar_, of all people, and that put his brother in danger. Luckily, she seemed to have taken a liking to Bolin, and surely the Avatar had more important things to worry about.

While she was talking with Bolin, he thought back to the way she had treated him so far. She'd been trying to befriend him, and then mocked him. He'd developed a fairly good sense of character judgement while living on the streets, and she came across as nice-enough. He agreed with Bolin – there was something special about her, and not just being the Avatar. He still made a mental note to ease off of her – he had a feeling she'd be around for a while.

* * *

AN- Sorry, I know it's short! I'll try to make the next ones longer. Please let me know what you think! :)

-Maddy


	2. Beautiful

_AN- Surprisingly, it took me a lot longer to come up with an idea for this chapter than I would've thought. I'd had this one idea in my head, but couldn't decide how to do it. Then, I just sat down and typed this up in about 20 minutes. Hope you like it! _  
_Disclaimer- I do not own anything other than my imagination. Characters all belong to some incredibly awesome people._

* * *

**Beautiful**

_MPOV_**  
**

As soon as I see her, I thank each and every spirit individually for my ability to hide my emotions... Most of the time, anyway. She's beautiful, I think, and immediately chastise myself for thinking it. Korra may be standing in front of me, but Asami is the one at my arm.

I never imagined Korra in anything other than the Water Tribe getup she was wearing when we first met, so seeing her in this dress with her hair partially down comes as a shock, but I pretend not to notice... For Asami's sake. And Bolin's sake. And mine.

Korra's not Asami, that's for sure. Asami's pretty in the 'traditional' kind of way, what with her long hair and her slender frame, but Korra... She's beautiful on a whole other level. I chastise myself again. I really need to stop thinking about Korra that way. She's a friend, nothing more. An annoying friend who frustrates me and drives me absolutely crazy. But here she is again, in my thoughts. It's like she's set up camp in my mind.

I can't quite pinpoint what I find beautiful about Korra, and that frustrates me. I don't think this girl quite knows what she does to me. She's not even doing anything and she drives me crazy. Maybe it's her stance. Confident bordering on arrogance. Or maybe it's her hair. It's especially pretty when it's down. Or could it be her eyes? A soft baby blue that's so unlike her personality, yet can make you shiver when she's mad.  
I hear people talking about 'inner beauty' all the time. Maybe that's it. It's not her appearance, it's her. Or maybe it's just everything about her combined.

Whatever it is, I still can't decide, but I swear to myself that I will figure it out one day, because this girl is driving me crazy, and I need to figure her out... Starting with what it is I find so beautiful and amazing and frustrating about he that I can't stop thinking about her.

* * *

_AN- Hope you liked it! I'll try to update more regularly from now on. Let me know what you thought in the form of a review! :)_


	3. Mock

_AN- I don't really know what to say here… So, please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer-I do not own Legend of Korra. This includes characters and plots. All I own is my imagination and a computer with internet access._

* * *

**Mock  
**

KPOV

"You're irritating, you know that?" Mako states, crossing his arms and looking down at me.

"You're irritating, you know that?" I mimic, crossing my arms as well.

"So now you're going to copy me?" He asks.

He knows I will, so I don't know why he bothered asking.

"So now you're going to copy me?" I parrot. I see his eye start to twitch the way it does when he gets annoyed... It does it a lot when I'm around.

"You're just further demonstrating my point now," he sighs.

"You're just further demonstrating my point now." I've worsened my Mako impression, which can actually be quite good sometimes, knowing he hates to be mocked. It's become a fun pastime for me, mocking Mako – especially since we started our relationship. I still can't believe he hasn't broken up with me yet. It's become as much a pastime as it has a test.

"You don't think this is at all childish?"

I don't think he's figured out that the best way to shut me up is to stop talking and kiss me yet.

"You don't think this is at all childish?" I repeat. I notice him take a deep breath and roll his eyes, and can almost hear the silent groan he makes... Which I then copy, of course.

Then I see his eyes light up, and I begin to panic a little inside.

"You just love to tantalise my equanimity, don't you?" He rushes. A smirk begins to form on his face, practically daring me to copy him now.

"You just love to tanta... My... equality, don't you?" But this was actually a question. I look down as my cheeks begin to redden. He had me and he knew it, hence the laughing I can hear coming from his mouth.

"So it seems the mighty, infallible Korra has finally met her match," he laughs.

He turns my face to his, revealing the slight smile I have been trying to hide.

"It's okay though. You still drive me crazy."

To that, a huge grin spreads across my face, and he lowers himself to kiss me. When we break apart, I smile and laugh. A puzzled look appears on Mako's face.  
"That's the tactic you should've used," I whisper, and we stand there laughing before he pulls me into a tight embrace.

* * *

_AN- I hope you liked this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it. You can decide what they were doing that got them arguing in the first place. With these two, the possibilities _are_ endless. :P _

_There's just something about Korra getting on Mako's nerves that I love. Hopefully there'll be more opportunities to write these sorts of chapters in the future. _

_Please review! Even if it's just a word, I really like to see that people are enjoying my writing._


	4. Smile

**Smile**

When Korra stalked into the Pro-bending training session, it was clear she wasn't happy. Mako and Bolin exchanged confused and curious glances as she dropped her bag and went to practising her water-bending on the opposite side of the room.

Bolin went to go to her, but caught Mako shaking his head at him, and decided against it. He didn't want to start something that was going to cause more trouble; the Fire Ferrets had already had more than their fair share of that. If Mako said no, then the answer was usually yes, in Bolin's case, but this was different. This was Korra, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew deep down that Mako knew what to do with her. His big brother would take care of it. He always did.

* * *

Mako spent most of the training session watching Korra from the corner of his eye as the Fire Ferrets engaged in a little sparring. It was obvious that she was in a bad mood, but the reason was very much a mystery.

_Was it because she was late?_ Mako thought as he dodged one of her water attacks. _No_… _she's been late before and it hasn't affected her mood._

_Did something happen at Air Temple Island? Maybe she fought with Tenzin again. Or maybe one of those rambunctious children did something?_ He considered, but decided against it, now deflecting one of Bolin's earth disks. If that was the case, he knew her well enough to know that Pro-bending would help her get over it. Rebelling and attacking would get the anger out of her system fairly quickly. Which left only two possibilities he could think of.

_Either she's just in a bad mood, or it's something to do with Pro-bending._

He was sure Bolin hadn't done anything to upset her, and he was certain he hadn't done anything. In any case, she was annoyed when she'd walked in. She was still willing to participate in their team training, which Mako also took as a reassurance that neither he nor his brother had done anything. Nevertheless, he couldn't stand seeing her upset for some reason, and resolved to change her mood after training.

He knew it was easier said than done even as he thought it.

* * *

Once their time slot was up, Mako walked over to collect his training gear with Bolin, who immediately began questioning Korra's unusually quiet behaviour.

"What do you think's wrong?" he whispered. "Should I go talk to her? Maybe she's hungry… Aw man, now _I'm_ hungry!" he whined. Mako sighed.

"Go get something to eat, Bo. You know you're going to. I'll talk to Korra, okay?" he said. To this, Bolin's eyebrows shot up before giving his brother a look that could be clearly read as '_what are you up to?_'. Bolin knew nothing was going to happen between him and Korra, but he wasn't quite over her yet, and didn't really trust his brother being with her. His stomach rumbled though, and he rushed a quick "yep, okay, sure!" before running out of the training room.

Mako laughed at his younger brother. There was never a dull moment with him around. Then he picked up his pack and walked over to Korra who was just about to leave.

"Korra!" he called. This got her attention, and he jogged the final steps, closing the gap between them… Well, physically, at least.

"What is it, Mako? You know I have to get back to the Air Temple before Tenzin gets angry." Her tone made Mako feel a little better. A normal Korra was difficult enough; he didn't want to imagine talking to her when she was in a bad mood.

"Maybe I should ask you the same thing," he said. When the confusion settled on her face, he just cocked an eyebrow. She knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. The confused façade fell defeated, and she sighed.

"I don't want to talk to you about it," she grumbled, but it was still clear enough for Mako to register the 'to you', and he tried to mask the pain it had caused him. She used this momentary shock to try to escape, but Mako was one step ahead of her, and Korra found her arm being held hostage.

"Korra, I thought we'd put all this behind us! I don't care who you want to talk to about it. I'm here, and I'm asking you a question as a friend," he said, exasperated already. What followed was a short glaring contest.

When Korra realised she had no argument, she looked away from the firebender and pulled her arm away. The close proximity was getting to her. Mako, convinced she wouldn't try to escape again, released her.

"I saw Asami," she whispered sadly, so softly that Mako could barely hear her; but he did, and immediately he could feel his cheeks starting to colour. Even though they had managed to repair their friendship, the topic of Asami was one they both preferred to avoid, and one he was now completely shocked by.

It was Mako who broke the silence. "Look, Korra, I don't like seeing you upset, so if you could please just… I don't know, _smile_‽" he pleaded.

"I don't know, Mako… I'm not really in the mood for that…" she mumbled.

"Well I can _see_ that…" he drifted off, seeing that this approach was clearly not going to work with the stubborn Avatar. Then an idea hit him. His mouth spread into a wide grin, and he could see Korra looking up at him curiously. "Have you ever heard the about the time Bolin got attacked by a turtle duck?"

Korra's eyes immediately widened, and Mako could see her trying not to smile. She shook her head.

"Well then," he said as he finally sat down, followed by Korra, "I guess I have to tell you now, don't I?"

"You'd better!" Korra said, with a hint of her usual happiness. She looked at him with eager eyes, like a child waiting for their parent to tell them a story, rather than a teenager hearing a story from her friend. Mako felt a pang as he remembered telling Bolin stories on the streets, trying to coax him into sleep, but quickly moved on.

"Well, one day, when I was 10 and Bolin was 8, I decided it was finally time to visit the Republic City Park. After two years of living on the streets, I realised that I had never really seen any of it. Bolin had been nagging me for months after he heard about the turtle ducks that lived in the pond, and I will _always _maintain that I got sick of listening to the constant rambling about turtle ducks, but between you and me, I got a little curious myself." He paused here, noticing that Korra had the beginnings of a smile on her face, and smiled himself.

"So when I told him we were going… well, you know Bolin. He hasn't changed an awful lot since then. Anyway, we headed down there, and I had to hold his hand tighter than I ever had before to keep him from running off. We finally made it (we'd been living more on the outskirts of the city at that point) and I held his hand all the way to the pond where a family of turtle ducks were swimming. I can still remember how unusually quiet Bolin got as he bent down to pick up one of the ducklings. He always had a liking for animals, and was convinced that if he managed to get one to like him, I'd let him keep it. In the end that logic got us Pabu," he laughed.

Korra's face now displayed a full smile, but Mako knew better than to say anything, so he instead continued the story.

"Now, as you know, turtle ducks are _not_ ferocious creatures… unless you endanger their babies. Endangering, as it turns out, also includes _picking one up_. So the mother swam up to Bolin, who was totally focused on the baby in his hands, and pecked his leg until he put the baby down. Ever since, he's been overly cautious around turtle ducks, and I'm pretty sure he still has a fear of them, actually."

Korra was now laughing hysterically, and Mako found himself joining in, though not with quite the same amount of gusto as Korra.

"Thanks, Mako," she said when they finally stopped laughing. "I'm feeling much better now." Mako smiled.

"No problem. Just always remember that turtle ducks are terrifying little monsters," he joked, earning him another laugh from Korra, "_And_ that I now know exactly how to get you to smile."

"Well now that I think about it, I _am_ feeling a little upset that the story's over…" she said.

"No problem. I know a great little park. The fauna's incredible…" he began as they got up.

* * *

_I can't decide if I like this chapter or not. I didn't intend to make it so long when I started it, but somehow it did. I feel like I've taken it out of context or something, though considering it was one word, I'm not sure how… Anyway, I could sit here all day making a list of all the things I don't like about this, so I'll just stop now. _

_Next up on the prompt list is: Feather. I have no idea how I'm going to do that, but I'll come up with something… somehow. _

_Anyway, I really enjoyed writing the turtle duck story, so I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Thanks!_

Disclaimer- I do not own Legend of Korra.


	5. Feather

**Feather**

KPOV

I'm sitting out on the cliff at Air Temple Island with Mako. It's silent, save for the sound of us breathing. It's peaceful. One of the things I need to be prepared to end at a moment's notice. With the Equalists losing their leader, they haven't protested or anything, but there's still enough tension to keep us all on edge.

I hear a rustle in the trees behind us. My head whips around and I'm up on my feet a few steps away from the edge of the cliff, ready to bend whichever element comes first at this intrusion. Mako is up only a second after me, ready, but gently rubbing his head. I realise my hair must've whipped him as I got up. I give him a quick apologetic smile, but he's not even looking, and I follow his lead.

I think of all the possible things that could have caused the rustling. There are the normal things, like wind or an animal of some kind, but these ideas are quickly dismissed from my thoughts. Wind doesn't make such a loud and specific sound, and it really wasn't that windy to begin with; just a slight breeze. The same logic applied to the animal theory. Anyway, the sound was too… big, and all of the animals that could be up here are about the size of Pabu.

With those ideas quickly gone, I keep thinking. It's amazing, really, how fast I can think under pressure.

The only other possibility, really, is that there is a person out there. The hopeful part of me wishes that it's only Jinora or one of the other airbending kids. I'd even take Tenzin over the more sinister possibility. My breathing elevates with my pulse.

_It's okay, Korra. It's just one of the airbending kids, _I tell myself. _Amon is gone. The Equalists don't exist anymore_. But I can't reassure myself, mostly because I know the Equalists have just been hibernating… like a disease that lets you believe it's been beaten, but is really just hiding under your skin, waiting for when you're at your weakest to strike again, and now would be the best time. Stuck on a cliff, with my boyfriend, at night. I'm a sitting turtle duck.

I can tell Mako has already considered this, as he moves, ever so quietly, closer to me. This doesn't make me feel better, though. It should, being that he's trying to protect me and all, but all I can think is how much I want him to run. To protect himself, and, as harsh as it sounds, not be a distraction. I know by now that Republic City… the _world_ must know about our relationship. I have no doubt that my enemies wouldn't hesitate to take him. They'd be stupid not to. I would do whatever it took to save him.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" we hear from within the trees. Mako and I exchange a look, sigh, and then lower our hands. I roll my eyes.

"It's okay, Bolin. You can come out now!" I call back. He steps out, and I'm about to drench him with water, anyway, just to prove a point, when I notice what he's wearing.

I wasn't expecting Bolin to be the one who caused the rustling in the first place. I _especially _wasn't expecting a Bolin dressed up in an outrageous costume.

"Hey, guys!" he smiles, "what's up?"

"Don't bother, Bo," I say, adopting Mako's nickname for his little brother, "you're not getting out of this one." I cross my arms and tap my foot, expecting an answer. I become aware of the pout Mako says I frequently wear, but make no attempt to remove it from my face.

"What was so important that you had to sneak over here in that?" I wrinkle my nose. "We thought you were an Equalist or something!"

I see his face drop with shame, but know he's sorry. I relax. "I'm sorry, Bolin. I was just... Well..." _scared_, I want to say, but I don't... I can't. That's when I notice Mako. He's making some odd sound that takes me a while to identify as stifled laughter.

I snap back into reality as I remember Bolin's costume. I guess he realises what we're finding so funny because he looks down at his attire and then back to us.

"Oh, right!" His face instantly lights up again. "I came over to show you guys this!" Mako and I look at each other. Bolin's done some crazy stuff, but I don't think anything comes close to this.

"Look, I figured we could get in early and start earning some yuans for next season. We were runners up and all, but I figured Asami won't… be… sponsoring… anymore... Anyway!" he says as he sees either my expression, or Mako's, or both. I still like Asami, and she's still our friend, but there's more distance now, and she's still hurt by what Mako, and _I_guess to some extent, did to her.

"So I was looking around, and I found these!" he exclaims. It's strange, because he seems proud of his discovery. Then I realise what he actually said.

"Wait… _these_?" I ask warily.

"Yeah! The guy at the store had two, so I took them both," he explains. I don't know what to ask next. Fortunately, Mako's gotten over his earlier, dare I say it, laughing fit, and asks for me.

"Okay, Bo. Who? What? Why? And how much?" he asks simply.

"Some shopkeeper. Costumes. For you two to wear while I get Pabu to do circus tricks, and nothing. The guy just gave them to me! Can you believe it!" he counts off on his fingers.

"Seems about right," I mumble. I'm even more confused now, though. "What do you mean 'for us to wear while you get Pabu to do circus tricks'?"

"To get some yuans for the Fire Ferrets!" he exclaims, as if he can't believe we didn't realise what he meant.

"Bo… You know that didn't work last time," Mako says.

"Hey! I got one yuan, didn't I? And this time, people will know who we are, and you guys will attract attention in these suits!"

I observe the brightly coloured feathers that cover the costume. I look back to Mako, begging him to do something. We've developed a pretty good way of communicating without our voices. It's come in handy in a _lot_ of situations, this being one of them.

"Look, Bo. I don't even know if we'll be competing next season. I mean, Korra has Avatar stuff, and I have my new job and everything… Besides, if we did compete, as the runner ups of last season in a _rigged_ match, I bet heaps of people would be happy to sponsor us," he explains.

Bolin's face falls. "So… you mean… I came all the way here to show you guys this, and you don't even want to compete? Oh, no… I understand… Come on, Pabu, let's get out of here," he says, clearly disappointed.

When he's gone, Mako and I resume our sitting on the edge of the cliff like we were before Bolin came with his crazy antics. I rest my head on his warm shoulder.

"I'm going to have to drench him later for interrupting us," I joke quietly.

"Just make sure I'm there when you do," he says back. He wraps his arm around me as a cool breeze picks up. Even though I grew up at the South Pole, he still likes to make sure I'm warm. I smile, and we sit like this until I drift off into sleep.

_I'm dressed in the hideous feather costume in the middle of Republic City. People stand there, laughing at the Avatar in a costume, when they start throwing feathers at me. I don't know where they came from, but they're not going away. They stick to me, and when I brush them off, I'm at the Pro-bending arena with people laughing at me… _

I wake up with a squeal that I am immediately ashamed of. Mako looks at me with both curiosity and worry, awaiting an explanation. He knows I've been having nightmares lately.

"Let all the Spirits curse Bolin for eternity," I say through gritted teeth. Mako just laughs at me. "Don't laugh!" I say, "he's given me a totally irrational fear of feathers!"

"So what happens if I do this?" He smiles mischievously and pulls out a feather from behind me and starts tickling me with it.

"Stop! Stop!" I squeal. "They'll hear us!" But he doesn't stop. He keeps going until I'm on my back, pleading for a truce. Eventually I can't take it anymore, and I lift some water up from below and soak him. That gets him to stop. His eyes are full of shock, and I smile innocently. Of course, being that I'm below him, I get wet too, but he's taken the brunt of it, so I don't care. I can always just bend it away later.

"I guess you'll do instead of Bolin," I tease.

* * *

_Okay, so I kind of steered away from Makorra there, and there wasn't much about the feathers, so I'm sorry about that horrible ending! Anyway, I would like to thank __**Separate Entity**__ for the idea for this chapter. I can honestly say I would never have thought of this without you!_

_I don't think it's one of my best, but I hope you all liked this one! Bolin just offers so many comedic options._

_The next prompt is _Tease_, so that one will probably be humourous as well, but the one after is _Pure_, so there should be some more serious Makorra moments coming up. _

_Also in the back of my mind is an idea for a multi-chapter LoK fanfic, but that's still in its very early stages. _

_Until next time! _

_-Maddy_


	6. Tease

**Tease**

KPOV

One of the basic facts of mine and Mako's relationship is that it's full of banter, bickering, quibbling, mocking, teasing... Whatever word you want to use. Even before we became romantically involved we squabbled all the time. In fact, we were arguing within what could technically be known as the first five minutes of actually knowing each other, considering the fact that he wouldn't stick around long enough to let me shake his hand.

Of course, this arguing gradually became more like friendly teasing, and always accompanied with a smile, or a wink, or a nudge... or sometimes in my case... a jet of water or gust of air. This then brings on another bout of teasing about how 'brash and abrasive' I am, or how 'I'd never win our little teasing battles without my bending'. I always pretend take offense to these comments, since we both know he's right, but it seems wrong for me to just let it go.

"We both know you know I'm right," is one of his favourite lines to use with me.

Another jet of water or gust of wind is one my favourites with him. Sometimes if I'm feeling particularly irritated, I'll send an attack of each element at him, though I make sure not to hurt him.

"I know, I know..." He'll say with his arms raised. "You're the Avatar," he'll step closer, "and I'm an idiot," and wrap his arms around me, and that's the end of our teasing...

Until it begins again.

* * *

_This was just a quick little chapter to fill the prompt. I apologise for the length. This was the only thing I could think of, being that I didn't want anything so similar to _Mock_ so soon. _

_Once again, this was not my best piece, but nevertheless I hope you enjoyed it._

_Next chapter: _Pure

_Please review! I want to know people are enjoying these short chapters._

_Until next time!_

_-Maddy_


	7. Pure

**Pure**

MPOV

Pure is defined as being "free from anything of a different, inferior, or contaminating kind; free from extraneous matter".

Am I pure? Well, with my parents being of two different ethnicities, I guess biologically I'm not. And with my connection to the Triple Threats, I guess I'm a little contaminated there as well.

Then there's Korra. Well, she's the Avatar. Now you could look at that in two ways. Either she's the most impure of all of us because she can bend all of the elements, and not just one, but I prefer to look at it in the more positive manner. She's the Avatar. There is no one else in the Universe like her. Then again, that could be a sign otherwise, seeing as she's basically got the whole, well, whatever it is inside her.

But I think back to basic maths. How did it go? A negative times a negative is a positive? So there's me, and her, two supposedly impure people, in a manner of speaking, together. And that makes us pure, right?

There is nothing in the Universe that could taint the love we feel for each other. It's pure. The purest thing in existence anywhere, of that I am completely sure. It's free of everything there is. Existing as its own little bubble… well, if bubbles weren't so completely fragile, that is.

Anyway, long story short, I love Korra. Nothing will ever change that. And that's because it's as pure as pure can be.

_AN- Hi everyone! So, I am so incredibly sorry for not having updated in what, 6 months? I swear I started this chapter almost right after I'd finished the last one, but I just got so busy with school and everything, and I had just about no ideas for this prompt, surprisingly. Anyway, again I apologise for the horribleness and shortness of this chapter! Please forgive me! Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed that minute it took you to read it. :)_

_Next chapter: _Lie

_And as the Japanese say,__じゃまたね！__Well see you then!_

_-Maddy_


End file.
